Epiphanies always lead to Love
by PrinceBlack
Summary: "What the-. You hitting me, and us arguing led to you having an epiphany!" Sirius' strange epiphany is only the beginning of events that lead to jealously and a battle between two men for our favorite werewolf's heart. S/R R/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or Sirius, or Remus, or James, and I don't even want Peter.

Well, I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think and let me know if you see anything wrong, thanks! ^_^

Rated M because I'm paranoid and possibly for things to come. _**PrinceBlack**_

**Chapter 1**

….He was doing it again…

The other three Marauders and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in the corner we had marked as our own. I tried to block out Peter's whining as he lost at a game of chess against James and I tried to ignore Sirius' soft whimpering which was leading to me reading the same sentence of Hogwarts: A History over and over.

'…_Albus Dumbledore, now the head master of Hogwarts, is known as one…'_

"Mmm"

He knew I hated it when he ate lollipops. Well I've never told him that I hate it but I do and he should know that. All I could do was watch as his little pink tongue snuck out of his hot, wet mouth and took a swipe at the big pink lollipop.

Did I shrink my pants in the wash?

He must have felt my eyes burning holes into the side of his stupid, little, perfect, head because he turned, slowly and quite sensually, mind you, to face me and gave me his signature wink…bastard.

"Sirius, stop it or I'll smack that thing out of your hand."

"Whatever are you talking about Remmie?" He was smiling! He knew what he was doing.

"Don't tease him Padfoot. You know he wants to jump your bones. That's checkmate again, Wormtail." I could feel my cheeks burning as James' words flew out of his mouth as though it was common knowledge. I couldn't even think of a proper comeback so I hastily got out of my chair and made my way to the dorm for the night.

"Night, night Remmie!" I ignored Padfoot's words as I closed the dorms door behind me.

"I'm serious though-don't even go there" James cut Sirius off before he could even begin to utter the overused joke. "You know he's gay and how he feels about you, you shouldn't tease him like that."

"You're just jealous he doesn't have a crush on you!"

"Why would I be? I'm in lovvee with the most beautiful flower I have ever seen!"

"Ew. No one wants to talk about Lily and your stalker tendencies towards her, Prongs. We're talking about Remmie and I don't mean to tease him I'm just so bored there's nothing to do in Hogwarts." Sirius complained flinging his arms in the air trying to get his point across.

James tilted his head to avoid the swinging arms as Sirius closed his eyes and flung them around harder clipping Wormtail in the side of his head producing a shout of pain from the rat animagus.

"Sirius stop, because I swear to God if you hit me I'll cut your hair in your sle-UMPH!"

Wormtail's eyes widened as he took in the sight of James in his new position on the floor with his hand cradling the right side of his head. As the awkward silence grew Peter ran as fast as his stocky little legs could carry him to seek safety behind the dark red couch that resided in the common room to protect himself from the barrage of curse words that he knew were coming. _Three…two…one…_

"**You ugly little twit! Look what you did! You hit me in my FACE! What if it leaves a goddamned mark!"**

"**So what, it's not my fricken fault! You ever stop to think that maybe your face hit my hand! My beautiful hand is more important than your discombobulated face!**

**GASP! **Shock broke out across James' face at the insult._"… oh…no … you… didn't…"_

"_Yes…I… DID!"_

" _You know what…"_

"Dumbledore should throw a party!"

" YEA! Wait- what…? How did our argument about you hitting me lead to your epiphany about a random party?" James questioned, not even sure Sirius was listening to him as a happy dazed expression spread across the dog animagus' face. James turned his head to see Peter peeking out from behind the couch sending questioning looks of his own towards the other two Marauders in the room.

"Come on James, Peter think about it.! Everyone could use a party now to just loosen up and have a little fun especially Moony. We could even make it a masquerade valentine party thing or something. Oh my god its forming in my mind I have to tell Dumbly-dory right now-"

"It's one in the morning." Peter cut in.

"-before I forget. Shut up Peter." Sirius said.

"Peter's right Sirius come on we should go to bed there is no way we could go talk to Dumble- did you just call him Dumbly-dory? Don't answer that. But we can't go now. Let's just tell him in the morning." James said, yawning into his hand as he made his way up the stairs towards their dorm with the other two Marauders not too far behind.

"Alright, alright. But if I forget I'm beating both of you up." Sirius pouted as he climbed the stairs behind James.

"But if you forget how will you remember to beat us up if you can't remember what you wanted to beat us up for?" Peter commented.

"..._What?_ It is one in the morning do you really expect me to understand what the hell you just said to me? Do you, Peter? Really?…No. I didn't think so." Sirius glared at Peter as the hamster on the wheel in his head struggled to process what Peter had said.

"Don't get all cranky and whiny now Pads just make a note and leave it on your bedside table or something. One of us has to remember in the morning." James assured Sirius closing the dorm room door behind the other Marauders with another lengthy yawn to his palm.

"Oh yea! I had almost forgotten! I'm still gonna cut off your hair in your sleep you know. Just to, give you a heads up."

Sirius' hand immediately flew to his shaggy shoulder length hair as he flung his head around to face James who was no longer paying him any attention and was in his bed nearly asleep. Sirius turned to Peter to see if he had heard that but the smaller boy was already snoring softly.

Shaking his head and jumping into his own bed Sirius shrugged off James' threat.

"Crazy little bugger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** (Do I have to do this every time?) Well I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or the Harry Potter series (sadly). BUT! I do own the blond boy.

I realized how long it has been since I have updated and I feel bad…you should all hate me…I still love you though…

_**Prince Black**_

* * *

"Mmmphh…"

Sirius mumbled into his pillow, pushing his head under it when a cold breeze flew into the room through the open window.

"Jammeeessss….Jameesss…get up…close da winda." Sirius' muffled pleas went unheard due to Peter's monstrous snores. Knowing no one was going to hear him with Peter in the room Sirius rolled out of his bed collapsing onto the floor. '_Oww'_, Sirius thought as he dragged his body across the floor closer to the large window. _' …My head is cold…why is my head cold?...I feel like I'm forgetting something.' _

Sirius successfully closed the window, deciding to walk back to his bed rather than crawl so that he could give himself a good morning-smile in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. As he walked past the mirror he paused giving himself a quick charming smile then continuing on his way to his bed, tiptoeing so that he wouldn't wake the other occupants of the room.

He stopped.

And backed up.

And looked into the mirror again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! JAMES! I'M GOING TO KILLL YOUUU!"

"AHH!" Remus bolted up in his bed turning just in time to see Peter disappear as he fell out of his bed onto the floor._ 'It's going to be a terrible day…'_

"Huh? Wah I do?" James opened his eyes sitting up slowly just in time to see Sirius flying through the air to tackle him.

"YOU_ 'slap'_ CUT '_slap'_ OFF '_slap'_ MY '_slap' _HAIR! _I'm gonna strangle you…"_ The slaps to James' head ceased as Sirius chose to wrap his hands around James' neck.

Remus, now fully awake, lunged at the furious Sirius in attempt to pry him off a now gurgling James. "Pads, stop! If you kill James you'll lose your best mate-"

" SO?"

"-and you'll go to jail-"

"AND?"

"-and they'll make you wear that orange jumpsuit-"

.

.

.

All motion in the room immediately ceased as Remus' words reached Sirius' ears. His shoulders slowly dropped and the other occupants of the room could nearly hear the gears in Sirius' head turning as he weighed his options.

_Murder James for cutting off my beautiful hair and go to jail and wear that disastrous jumpsuit that would clash horridly with my stunningly pale complexion OR don't murder James and whine to Moony about my missing hair and how it is making my head cold…..I wonder how bald people feel._

"Sirius?" Remus now sported a concerned expression as he held onto the seemingly lifeless male who had yet to utter a single word or sound for the past five minutes. Remus looked up at the terrified James who had just begun to turn back to his original complexion from the shocking blue that had been a result of the lack of oxygen."Are you alright Jam-"

"I have decided! I will not kill James but not out of love for him but because although I am one hell of a sexy man I don't think anyone could pull of that orange jumpsuit. Besides, I could pull this haircut off, right Moony?"Sirius exclaimed, smiling as he walked to stand in front of the mirror that had also shown him his new hairstyle in the first place.

"Of course Padfoot." Remus stood and walked closer to Sirius smiling up at the taller boy as he actually examined the haircut for the first time. Sirius' previously shaggy shoulder length hair was now trim neatly, ending at the base of his neck.

Sirius tilted his head to get a better view of the side, "Now that I really look at it, I don't think it's half ba- I got that feeling!"

James who was now fully awake and back to his original color, laughed at Sirius' random outburst, "What are you talking about mate?"

Sirius walked over to James collapsing next to him on his bed, "That feeling mate! The one you get when you can't remember something! I know what I am supposed to be remembering is from last night, though!"

"See! Now you won't beat James and I up!" Peter said finally emerging from the floor beside his bed.

James laughed once again shaking his head at Sirius and Peter, "I can't remember either. We should have made Remus stay last night, of course he would have remembered."

Sirius looked close to tears as he turned to Peter, "What did you say?"

"Don't you remember?"

Sirius' eyes went from tears to glares, "Well obviously I don't remember Pete."

Peter scooted away from the angered Black, "Last night you said if you forgot you would beat James and I up in the morning and I said that if you didn't remember how would you-"

"Shut up Pete. I remember that, but what is it that I didn't want to forget?"

"I don't know, I forgot."

Remus, who had been standing in the same place watching his friends quarrel about something that he had no idea about, was beginning to get frustrated. Promising to never leave the other Marauders alone again he turned to James, "What happened last night after I left?"

"Well, long story short, Sirius hit me and had an epiphany about…something, threatened Wormtail and I, and then we came up to bed."

Confusion seeped into Remus' voice, "How is it possible that you all can remember everything except for Sirius' so called epiphany?"

Peter's stomach roared, startling all the boys into silence. "Maybe some food will help us remember, yeah?" Peter grinned sheepishly, his cheeks tinted pink.

The other occupants mumbled words of agreement, beginning to getting ready for the day. Since it was Saturday the Marauders took their time preparing themselves to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was well after an hour later that the Marauders begun piling out of the room one after the other to make their way downstairs with Sirius walking in front. As Sirius approached the top of the stairs his paced slowed and his face became contorted as he concentrated. The remaining three Marauders came to full stops well behind their friend as they already knew what was to come.

"Alright…nice and eas-eeahhh! AAHHH! EHHH! HA-UMMPPHH!"

Remus peered down the flight of steps, shaking his head at his best-mate, his crush, and the Gryffindor sex-god (so they say) who was now currently laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs in crumpled heap. If he had learned anything from being friends with Sirius all these years it was that he was anti-slope. Hill-impaired. Stair-stupid. Call it what you want but when it came to stairs or a slope of any kind it was just too much for Sirius to handle.

The other three Marauders had also learned, fairly quickly, that it was best to just keep your distance and let Sirius fall, because if you tried to help, no matter who you were or how strong you were, you were just going to go down with him.

'_At least he never gets hurt',_ Remus thought. Still feeling inclined to ask about his friends well being, he shouted down the stairs, "Padfoot? Are you alri-"

"I REMEMBER! I wanted to ask Dumbledore to throw a party!" Sirius' face practically split in two from the smile that spread across his face. "Come on Moony! Let's go before I forget again!" Magically, Sirius' smile grew wider as he jumped up and shot out his hand for Moony to take.

Remus rushed down the stairs to grasp Sirius' hand thinking,_ 'It just might be a good day after all.' _

_

* * *

_Remus' pov

I could still feel the small smile adorning my face from holding Sirius hand even if it was just for a moment, lasting only until we got through the portrait hole, which had to be nearly ten minutes ago. As we sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast I snuck a glance at Sirius, smiling when I saw his sad expression. Instead of going straight to Dumbledore with Sirius' plan for a party as he wanted, we (Peter's stomach) had over-ruled him stating that we should eat first before breakfast ends and that Dumbledore most likely wasn't going to be in his office because he would be at breakfast too.

I hadn't realized that I had still been looking at Sirius until he looked up and smiled at me. I returned his smile and kept staring even after he turned away to get pancakes and syrup for his breakfast. I watched him make little faces out of syrup on his pancakes until something over his shoulder caught my attention. Looking up I saw a blond haired guy looking at me from the Ravenclaw table. From here I could see his stunningly deep ocean blue eyes shaded by his long eyelashes and the tiny black earrings that hung from his ear lobes.

I could recall seeing him around the castle and in the library a few times and knew we shared the same D.A.D.A., arithmacy, and potions class but I had never spoken to him and couldn't recall his name. I do remember thinking how he looked positively damn well near perfect and becoming angry with him, on more than one occasion, when he distracted me in class with his appearance.

He smiled as though he could hear my thoughts, his deep blue eyes staring into my light brown ones from across the hall.

I want to know his name.

* * *

A chapter! I am sorry it took so long but hey, still tell me what you think, if you see any mistakes, and I would also like to know what you think of me putting the blond guy in. I promise to update sooner! Eye luvss uu

_**Prince Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Oh and I am sorry soo sooo sooooo sorry I had to use that disgusting word please forgive me I don't mean anything by it! I'm bi so I didn't mean it like that I just had to use it for the story. And I had to make Sirius say it….I'm gonna cry *sniffle*

_**Prince Black**_

_I want to know his name._

"- Remus did you hear us?", James, who was sitting next to me tapped me on my shoulder to get my attention.

"What? Oh, yeah!...Okay no, I have no idea what you just said." I could feel my cheeks growing pink from the embarrassment of being caught.

"We decided to go talk to Dumbledore after our first class because we can't just skip. Lily might miss me!"I shook my head at James' comment, smiling once I remembered that we had first period potions with the Ravenclaws this morning. I turned my head trying to sneak a peek at the blond Ravenclaw but my view was obscured by something or better yet someone.

"Whatcha looking at Moony?" Sirius asked turning all the way around to look behind him. I watched the blond Ravenclaw turn away pretending like he was talking to his friends the entire time but he did a terrible job of covering up his laughter because I could see his shoulders shaking. Sirius looked around the entire side of the Great Hall that was behind him but turned around once again to face me looking confused.

"What were you looking at?" I almost told Sirius what I had been starring at because of the face he was giving me but I couldn't because if I told him he would do something stupid. I didn't know what it was that he would do but I just knew that I had to get to this guy before Sirius did.

The bell signaling the start of first period rang as I shrugged off Sirius' question mumbling 'nothing'. I was a terrible liar. I knew it. James knew it. And Sirius must have known too from the look he was giving me that clearly said _'stop lying to me'_. I ignored him as we stood up from the Gryffindor table leaving the Great Hall to make our way to the dungeons for potions.

As we took to the stairs I caught a glimpse of golden blond hair mixed into a large crowd of people in front of us. _'It must be him'_. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged on my lips as I heard the roaring laughter of the people that surrounded him. _'He must be telling jokes.'_ As we all walked down the steps, his larger groups of friends in front of the Marauders, people walking in all direction yelled out greetings to him. I only caught a few hellos and heys from people but no one said his name.

The Ravenclaws walked into the potions classroom before we got there. As we walked into the classroom I ended up getting in last right before the sound of the late bell. I jumped, nearly letting out a scream as someone grabbed my arm as I entered the classroom. I turned to see the same Ravenclaw boy I had been watching just a moment ago starring straight into my brown eyes with his blue ones with his hand still gently holding my wrist. I was five feet nine inches but he had to be atleast five foot eleven inches because he looked to be about the same height as Sirius.

"Sit with me?"

I could feel my face transform into a tomato at his request and at the mere sound of his voice which was deep, smooth, and had the slightest accent. I tried to say yes but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a tiny squeak. Dear god I'm an idiot.

Instead of calling me weirdo and walking away like I thought he would he gave me dimpled lopsided grin, showing off perfect white teeth. '_Oh my god he is perfect!'_

He turned away from me walking towards an empty table with two chairs towards the middle of the room. He got half way to the table when he turned around noticing I was still in the same spot. His mouth dropped into an adorable pout as he turned to look at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked, tilting his head a bit to the left.

I smiled. "Yes." I was shocked that I managed to actually speak this time as I moved from my current location to make my way to the table.

As I passed the two tables that Sirius, James, Peter, and I usually sat at I could feel the questioning stares they were sending to me. I turned to see the confused expressions that I knew would be on their faces and I shook my head trying to tell them that I would explain later.

As I took my seat next to the boy I remembered that I still didn't know his name. I turned to him to see him doodling little hearts and silly little characters on his paper.

"Aren't you going to pay attention?" I pointed to Professor Slughorn who had just begun to speak about the characteristics of the new potion we would have to brew this week.

"I already know how to brew Amortentia, Remus." He said with his lopsided grin.

"Oh that's co- wait, how do you know my name?" I tried to recall if we had exchanged names or met before but I couldn't remember ever talking to him before.

"You're a Marauder. Everyone always talks about you guys, your Remus Lupin. It would be strange if I didn't know your name. My name's Gaberylle White, spelt like this." He pushed his parchment full of scribbles over to my side of the table and wrote out his name in an elegant script that made me wonder if he was a pureblood.

We spent the entire period talking and asking each other questions about anything that came to mind. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class I couldn't believe that the time went by so quickly. As everyone packed up their things and left the room I began panicking as I just realized that I hadn't taken any notes, hell I hadn't even listened to anything Professor Slughorn had said. Gaberylle must have seen the look on my face because he immediately offered his help.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to distract you the entire period maybe we can meet up at the library at lunch today and I'll tell you all you need to know about the potion, 'kay?"His accent came out a little more in his rush but I still couldn't place it.

"That sounds good." I picked up my things, preparing to leave the classroom. I stood up at the same time Gaberylle did but I moved out of his way as we exchanged quick goodbyes so that he could run off to his next class. I watched him jog away as I walked to the door to meet up with Sirius, James, and Peter who were waiting for me outside the classroom.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sirius watched as Remus finally emerged out of the classroom with a smile on his face. Frowning, Sirius waited for Remus to get closer before he said, "What the hell was that about Moony? Who was that kid? I've never seen him before."

The smile on Remus' face turned into a frown at Sirius' tone.

"That was me sitting somewhere else, that kid was Gaberylle, and he has been in the same potions class as us since September. Its February 2nd now Sirius and your telling me you have never noticed him before?" Remus' anger at Sirius' demanding tone turned into shock.

"Nope. But that doesn't explain why you didn't sit with us." Remus' anger was back.

"What's that supposed to mean? I think I'm allowed to sit wherever and with whomever I choose!"

"Uh-oh." James and Peter took a step back trying to stay out of the way of the arguing boys.

"I never said that Remus! I just don't want you sitting with that guy nobody knows when you should be sitting with us! Your Friends!"

Remus' eyes turned into daggers. "_Everyone_ knows him and why can't he be my friend too!"

James and Peter backed away more from the quarreling pair as the look on Remus' face became murderous. Remus rarely became angry but when he did they knew better than to get in his way. He may be their bookworm of a best friend but they knew he was still a werewolf.

Sirius seemed to ignore this fact.

"_Everyone knows us!_ Why don't you just stay with us! Aren't we good enough for you? Plus I've heard things about him and I don't think it would be best for you to hang out with people like him!" Sirius yelled.

People begun to stick their heads out of classrooms to see what all the commotion was, whispering to their friends about the once in a life time event that was happening in the hallway. People had never seen any of the Marauders argue at all over the years and never thought that this would happen, especially not between the suave Sirius and the shy Remus.

"**People like him? **What is that supposed to mean? He's a great guy and-"

"And a **faggot!"**

.

.

.

Silence.

Everything stopped once those words came out of Sirius' mouth. Sirius' expression immediately shifted from anger to apologetic at the shocked look on Remus' face.

"Oh god Remus, I didn't mean it like that…"

Tears sprang into Remus' eyes but before they could fall the werewolf in him took over. Before he could stop himself Remus felt his fist crash into his best mates jaw sending him sprawling to the ground.

Hateful words, in a voice that was not his own but clearly the wolves flew out of Remus' mouth as the tears in his eyes finally fell. "Go to hell Sirius."

He turned away from James, Peter, the shocked students, and his ex-best mate, wiping at his eyes as he ran away.

Sirius could feel the gaze of every person there shift from the running Remus to him as he sat on the floor clutching his jaw.

'_What have I done…'_


	4. Chapter 4

Yayz! A new Chappie!... I don't own the Harry Potter series… but I own the smexy Gaberylle!

**Thanks for the help. I did my best; I hope it doesn't suck still. Most of it is the same with a few changes here and there.**

_**Prince Black**_

_**

* * *

**_

Flinging himself into his favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius struggled to catch his breath after running from the crowd of spectators that had immediately began to boo and yell at him after watching Remus' and his argument. Being a Marauder he had never known what it was liked to be hated by his peers.

'_Is this what Snivellus, I mean, Severus feels like? I'll have to apologize.' _

Nearly giving himself whiplash, Sirius flung his head around to face the portrait as people began to enter. He released the breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding, lowering his head when the two Gryffindors who entered didn't immediately start yelling and throwing things in his general direction.

'_The news must have not spread yet.'_

Rubbing his jaw Sirius realized that it was still the middle of the period and with all the spectators of the argument still in class it would be awhile until everyone in the castle heard about what happened…or at least until the bell rang.

Throwing his head up again as the portrait opened once again he let out a groan as Lily stomped towards him followed by Peter and James.

'_Ohh my god. Here we g-'_

Sirius' thoughts were shattered as he felt his brain slam into the side of his skull from the force of Lily's slap to his face. He hadn't even remembered seeing her in the crowd of people. Well, he couldn't remember anything now.

Sirius could only imagine what he must have looked like what with Remus' fist imprint turning purple on his face and the new red hand mark on his cheek from the she-devil in front of him. Before Sirius could even open his mouth to defend himself the red-head began yelling at him, raising her hand to hit him again as tears began streaming out of her eyes.

_SLAP_, "HOW COULD YOU, SIRIUS BLACK?"

"I didn't mean to! Let me expla-"

"NO! THERE IS NO EXPLAINATION OR JUST REASON FOR THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR! YOU DISGUST ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE COULD LOVE YOU!"

"I was- he…he loves me? I just thought it was a silly little crush…that would pass. I thoug-"

_SLAP._ "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! YOU BROKE HIS HEART! YOU BROKE HIM!"

"I…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…"

The raised hand that had been speeding to make impact with Sirius face once again dropped to Lily's side as Sirius apologized. Lily had never heard him apologize for anything and had always chalked it up to his huge pureblood ego.

Lily moved to sit next to Sirius on the couch "It isn't me you should be apologizing to."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I'll help you find him, okay? But let's go to the Hospital wing first. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can do something about those bruises." Lily replied. Lily sent a look to James signally him to take Peter with him and search for Remus, smiling slightly when he understood her silent request, nodding and running out of the room with Peter in tow.

"Thank you…but when this is all over I'll go right back to hating you, you know."

Lily smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I kept running.

I didn't know how long I had been running but even with my werewolf endurance I was getting tired. My feet refused to stop because they knew as much as I did that I had to get away. Away from James, away from Peter, and most of all away from Sirius.

The mere thought of Sirius caused new tears to spring into my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I tried to wipe them away as I rounded another corner at break neck speed, letting out a pained yelp as I ran into what must have been a wall, sending me sprawling to the ground.

I shook off the pain and shock, opening my eyes to catch a glimpse of big black combat boots. I immediately imagined looking up to see Gaberylle standing over me. I could feel my face heat up at my thoughts as I raised my eyes to take in black jeans and a tan body encased in a thin white shirt.

"Sorry mate. You're Remus right? Gabby has been lookin' all over for you." My fantasy was crushed as I finally looked at the boy's face, taking in his pitch black hair and green eyes. He was gorgeous but he wasn't Gaberylle.

I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion. _'Who's Gabby?'_ "Who's Gabby?"

"Gaberylle. Gabby is my nickname for him. Come on, he's in the dorm." The boy turned away from me walking towards a large statue that I hadn't even notice before. I watched as the statue begun moving, opening its mouth to speak.

"What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

'_What? That makes no se-'_

The boy answered quick and easy, "The letter 'm'."

'_-oohh. Well now I feel stupid.'_

The statue moved aside to allow us entrance and the boy turned around and signaled for me to follow him in. I hadn't even known that I had managed to make my way to the Ravenclaw tower seeing as I had been running with my eyes closed most of the time.

My eyes widened as I watched the boy make a left, heading for a staircase that must have led to the Ravenclaw boys' dormitories. I remembered how the staircase in the Gryffindor tower transformed into a slide when James and Sirius attempt to sneak into the girls' dormitories.

The boy must have known what went through my mind because he looked at me from the staircase and chuckled.

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

I didn't know whether I could honestly trust him or not but my want to see Gaberylle caused my feet to begin shuffling forward, leading me to the staircase. After we climbed the stairs the boy led me to a room, "He's in there." And with that he was gone. Leaving me standing outside of the door wondering what to do next.

'_Do I knock or can I just go in? What if he's naked?'_

The want to see Gaberylle naked almost caused me to fling the door open in hopes of catching him clothes less, but I managed to control myself, raising my hand in a form of a fist, knocking three times on the door.

'_What if he's not h-'_

"Come in."

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Gaberylle's answer which caused my heart to begin beating almost painfully in my chest. I grasped the door knob, turning it and walking in…

* * *

…to another empty classroom.

James sighed in frustration, turning to Peter, "I know this place is pretty big considering its Hogwarts and all but really, where could Remus have gone?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. We searched this place from top to bottom. Maybe we should just go to the infirmary and tell Lily and Sirius that we can't find him."

James shoulders sagged.

Shaking his head, James ran to another classroom opening the door and peeking inside to look for Remus. "We can't do that. It would kill Sirius to know that Moony..."

* * *

"…will never forgive me." Sirius moaned again leaning heavily on Lily as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. He was close to tears as he held onto Lily who was helping him walk. Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion for the pain, warning him that in a few minutes it might make him a little loopy. She had completely healed all of the places where Lily had hit him but once she was about to heal the nasty purple bruise from Moony's punch he had told her to stop, saying that maybe if he kept it Moony would know that he was sorry.

Sirius looked next to him at the smaller form that was Lily Evans who was holding him up, "You're pretty strong you know…WHERE'S REMUS? I gotta, you know…you know?... Gotta make him up to it…you know."

'_Gotta make HIM up to IT? Dear god, the potion must have started taking effect.' _"Yes I know Sirius and we'll find Remus. Oh and you're supposed to say 'I have to make IT up to HIM-"

"-That's what I said"

"-no it's-"

"yes it is…"

"…"

"..."

"Come on Sirius let's go find Moony."

"Did we lose him?"

* * *

…walking into the dormitories the first thing I saw was that there were only two bed unlike the four beds that were in my dormitory that I shared with Peter, James, and…Sirius.

A new wave of tears almost hit me from thinking about Sirius but I was brought out of my thoughts by Gaberylle who was sitting on the bed closest to the window.

"Remus? Hey I've been wanting to tal- whoa! What's wrong?"

I couldn't help it. In the middle of Gaberylle's sentence I had practically flown across the room throwing myself into his arms. I barely knew him but one thing I knew was that being in his arms right now was comforting me. I didn't want to cry but being in his arms made me feel…well I don't know if there is a name for what I'm feeling right now but I cried. I let all my tears go, telling the owner of these comforting arms all of my problems.

* * *

It had to be at least an hour later when my tears finally stopped and my mouth finally stopped bawling and talking. Not only had I babbled about how I put paint on a kid in preschool because he teased me but I also managed to blab all about my furry little problem. I wiped my tears away quickly getting ready to run out of the common room before Gaberylle could get a chance to send me away in disgust, since he now knew that I was a werewolf.

But before I could even get up to leave he opened his mouth. I feared what would come out.

"Did it hurt?"

'_huh?' _"When I transform?"

"No. When you fell from heaven 'cause you must be an angel."

I couldn't help the raspy chuckles that spilled out of my mouth at the most horrible corny joke that I had ever heard.

I looked up at Gaberylle's smiling face and I couldn't stop the new wave of chuckles that overcame me which transformed into full blown laughter as Gaberylle began laughing with me.

When I finally managed to catch my breath I looked up at Gaberylle once again, "That has to be the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my life."

Gaberylle blushed, "I had to get you to laugh. I don't like seeing you like this."

I let out another chuckle but my laugher died down rather quickly as I became serious, "So you don't mind that I'm a…you know, werewolf?"

Gaberylle's laughter had ceased about the same time mine had but there had been a smile on his face. As my words reached his ears the smile on his face disappeared and he leaned in closer to me. When he stopped he was so close that if he was to speak our lips would touch.

He spoke.

"I think…"

His lips brushed against mine. I could feel the warmth radiating off of them.

"What do you think?"

My lips brushed against his. He whimpered.

"I think it's sexy."

He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. A deep passionate kiss, right on the lips, that took my breath away.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being a werewolf?"

Gaberylle's answer came with no hesitation, "I'm positive. You're not the first werewolf I have met, actually. I had a cousin who was a werewolf. I was only ten when he told me and all I could think to do was avoid him because I was terrified but after a while I noticed how much it was hurting him that I didn't want to be near him. I thought it over and I realized that just because he was a werewolf didn't mean he wasn't still my cousin."

I thought over his story in my head smiling softly at how perfect Gaberylle was.

"I think you should forgive him."

'_huh'_ "Huh?" I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion at Gaberylle's comment.

"Sirius, I mean. I think you should forgive him." Gaberylle said, referring to the argument between Sirius and I.

"I want to but what he said to me really hurt."

He gave me a small comforting smile, "I know but don't you think your overreacting a bit. It was just one word…"

I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

I watched as his face scrunched up in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about? No, I'm not Siriu-oh the _other_ serious."

If we were in a different situation I might have laughed but I continued to stare at him waiting for an answer.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, refusing to make eyes contact with me. "Well yeah. I am serious actually. I mean, I don't think you should let his little slip up ruin the great friendship you guys have had all these years. Maybe you should go talk to him." He sent me a small apologetic smile, trying to win my forgiveness.

I couldn't even stay angry with him for disagreeing with me because of his stupid adorable smile, but the more I thought about it the more I thought that he was right. I knew Sirius always said the worst things when he was angry but he never meant it.

"Okay, okay your right. I mean, Sirius and I should be old enough and mature enough to sit down and talk about this. Thank you. I'll go see him now." I place a sloppy kiss on his lips before I jumped out of his bed and out of his dorm, yelling a quick bye over my shoulder. I made my way down the stairs and out of the common room and began walking towards the Gryffindor common room with a smile on my face.

* * *

Is it better? I tried to get rid of some of the crappy-ness. By the way has anyone seen that cartoonish commercial with the grandpa who is like 'I'm not your daddy I'm your grandpa!' I Love It! ^_^

And the riddle was too easy wasn't it…..oh well.


End file.
